


Part 1: Taking Care Of Precious Cargo:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace is sick, Luckily The Five-O Team is to the rescue, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, Find out!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & enjoy it!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1: Taking Care Of Precious Cargo:

*Summary: Grace is sick, Luckily The Five-O Team is to the rescue, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & enjoy it!!!*

 

Grace Williams is not feeling so good, she was sick & feeling miserable, ever since she came home from school the day before, her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams called the school, to let them know, that Grace won't be for a few days, til she was feeling so much better from her cold. **"It sucks being sick"** , she thought to herself, as she was resting in her bedroom, at her father's cozy beach house, that she loves more than anything in the whole world.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was busy & coping with his little girl being sick, He said to his partner, & friends, "I hate that Gracie is fucking sick, I rather be sick, & take the aches & pains for her", The Blond was feeling just as a miserable, as his daughter, Commander Steve McGarrett looked at his partner, & felt sorry for him, The Seal said to him, "I know, Buddy, But she will be back on her feet, before you know it", Officer Kono Kalakaua said agreeing with a smile, "That's right, but til then, We will help you take care of your precious cargo", Chin said, "Ohana, Brah, ohana", The Hawaiian Lieutenant put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

Suddenly, Gracie called out hoarsely, "Danno, Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono ?", They raced up to the little girl, who captured their hearts, "I threw up", she cried, "That's ok, I will get you in a cool bath to cool you off," The Hawaiian Beauty lifted the little girl into her arms, Chin said, "I will deal with the throwup", Steve said with a smile, "I will get fresh bedding", & Danny said, "I am gonna make sure that we have enough soup for you", Everyone went to do their tasks.

 

Danny was about to lose it, & the blond was trying to compose himself, "You are doing great, Danno", The Five-O Commander praised him, & they went to do the things that they said, Once everything was settled, Chin said, "Here you go, Baby, This is an old family remedy", Grace was not sure, Kono disfused the situation quickly, & said, "Uncle Chin made that for me, Everytime I was sick, He used to make for me before my competitions, I always had good luck, After I drink it", The Guys winked at her, & Grace took some huge sips, til she finished the tea.

 

"How do you feel, Monkey ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he was pushing some of her hair back from her face, "I feel a bit better, Danno", she said with a smile, "That's good, But with rest, You will feel even more better", Steve stated knowingly, Kono said, "Don't be afraid, We will be right here", Chin said, "Sleep well, Sweetheart", The Little Girl let her eyes closed, & she fell right to sleep, & as promised, The Five-O Ohana was right there, & won't leave her side, til she wakes up. When someone needs them, they do their duty fully, til that person is recovered, or doesn't hurt from their injuries anymore, It makes them happy, to be with their love one, & the fact, that she counts on them for everything makes life so much sweeter.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
